No Need for Swimsuits
Synopsis Whilst Yagami is in dock for repairs, Tenchi and the gang try to make some money selling snacks at a beach resort. Unfortunately, profits prove to be slim, and the girls are delighted to hear about another way they can make money- by entering the resort's swimsuit competition, which offers a grand prize of one million Jurai! Not to mention the fact that this competition will provide the ideal opportunity to prove once and for all which one of the girls has the most perfect body… Full Recap It's a nice sunny day at the beach, and Ayeka and Ryoko are enjoying a spot of sunbathing- at least until Tenchi and Sasami come over to remind them that the should be working! With Yagami in dock for repairs (under Washu's supervision), Tenchi and the others have been trying to make some money by setting up a snack stand at the beach. Unfortunately, business is not going well, especially as they seem to have run out of their supply of crushed ice- not a good tactic on a hot day! As it turns out, the missing ice can easily be traced back to Ryoko, who has decided to eat the whole lot herself, together with a healthy serving of syrup! After a token protest, the others decide to join her- all, that is, except Kiyone, who has managed to land herself a part-time job as a lifeguard. With the thought of getting back to selling snacks seeming like too much hard work, the girls are delighted to hear of a much easier way to rake in the cash. The beach resort will be holding a swimsuit competition that afternoon, and the winner will receive a grand prize of one million Jurai, in cash! To maximize their chances of walking away with the much-needed money, Mihoshi suggests that all four of the older girls enter, although both Ryoko and Ayeka are sure that they could win on their own! Although if they both enter, it will give them the chance to prove once and for all who has the better body. As the girls set about choosing which swimsuits to wear, blissfully unaware that an old rival has arrived on the planet- bounty hunter Nagi! Sweltering under her many layers of clothing, Nagi has nonetheless been rigorously searching for Ryoko. Finally, she decides to head over to the snack bar for a rest and a beer, only to discover that she has inadvertently stumbled upon her quarry! Nagi wants go one-on-one with Ryoko straightaway, and Ryoko is ready to oblige, at least until she discovers it is time to go and register for the swimsuit competition! Ryoko tells Nagi that the competition represents a prior challenge she made to Ayeka, and promises to fight her archrival later. Accepting this, Nagi departs. It is time for the girls to get ready for the competition, and as they change into their swimsuits, Kiyone is horrified to realize that her exposed arms, legs and face have got sunburned, whilst the rest of her body is pale white! While she laments over her misfortune, Ryoko and Ayeka continue their argument over whose ‘perfect body' will win the competition. Meanwhile, outside, Katsuhito, Nobuyuki, Tenchi and Sasami take their places in front row of the competition audience, ready to cheer on their friends. Ryo-Ohki, however, is nowhere to be seen- she has snuck off to go on a cabbit date with Ken-Ohki! The competition is finally ready to begin, and first up is Ayeka, entering as a ‘Princess Ayeka look-alike', thanks to her wanted status. The beautiful princess makes an impression in her white swimsuit, although to her annoyance the MC believes that the ‘real' Ayeka would be a little more graceful. Next to grace the stage is Ryoko, also pretending to be a look-alike, and instantly captivating the audience in her revealing red two-piece bikini. When the MC interviews her to ask why anyone would want to impersonate a space pirate, Ryoko is quick to argue that the ‘real' Ryoko is a sweet and misunderstood person who has been forced into following the heinous criminal Ayeka! The MC finally manages to get the microphone away from Ryoko, and the audience soon forgets her speech as a succession of beautiful girls parade across the stage. Eventually, it is Kiyone's turn, and despite her fears, the audience actually seems to like her tan- it gives the impression a hard-working and down-to-earth young woman. The contest line-up is completed by Mihoshi, who, in typical clumsy fashion manages to trip over in her high heels! Nobuyuki is sure that her fall will cost her points, but Katsuhito isn't so sure- she is sure to gain some sympathy points. The time has finally come for the judges to choose a winner, but before they have a chance to decide, Nagi shows up, demanding to be allowed to take part in the competition. The bounty hunter was unable to resist the chance to compete against Ryoko, and after a little conferring, the judges decide to let her enter. Having been accepted into the competition, Nagi flings off her robe, revealing an extremely revealing swimsuit (more of a swimstrip) that has both the crowd and the judges suitably impressed. As the contestants wait, the judges finally make their decision- and the winner is none other than Nagi! After accepting her title, Nagi is ready to finally begin her duel with Ryoko, only to discover that the space pirate has made a run for it, and taken the prize money with her! Despite the fact that it is still wrapped up and undergoing repairs, Ryoko has taken off in Yagami, and the others can only watch as she flies away from the planet! Ryo-Ohki has just returned from her date, and Tenchi quickly has her transform into a spaceship so that he and the others can catch up with Ryoko. When they finally make it back to Yagami, Tenchi berates Ryoko for stealing the money, but she justifies her actions by saying that she should have won the competition anyway! Ayeka is quick to dispute this- the only rightful winner is the princess herself, and that means the money should really go to her. The swimsuit competition may have been intended to end their disputes, but it looks like Ayeka and Ryoko will continue their arguments for a while yet… Link Category:Tenchi Universe Episodes Category:Episodes